Alternative Price
by UmiMegami
Summary: Yugi has the sweetest blood that vampires want. While running, he meets a vampire named Yami (longer sum inside) Y/Y
1. Saving an Innocent

Alternative Price  
  
Full Summary: Yugi is often targetted by many vampires because of his sweet blood. While running away, Yugi meets Yami, who is also a vampire. Yami saves Yugi from other vampires. Being grateful, Yugi offers Yami his blood. But to his surprise, Yami doesn't want his blood. What does Yami want?  
  
Warning: The couple is Yami/Yugi, and it has YAOI YAOI YAOI!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do play the card game and watch the show (even though it's dubbed)  
  
Author's note: This is my very first story, so cut me some slack!!! 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1: Saving the innocent  
  
Underneath the full moon, a boy was running for his life. His tri colored hair was flying everywhere (a/n I don't really know if Yugi's hair even moves around, so I just decided it did) He was wearing his Domino school uniform. Not far behind his trail, about 4 vampires with their fangs showing were chasing after him.  
  
The boy, named Yugi, had the sweetest blood any vampire could ever taste in their life. Every vampire in the world craved for it. 'Please please' he thought. 'Someone save me'  
  
Yugi ran to a cemetary, and tripped over a tombstone. When he got up and saw the 4 vampires catching up to him, he cried. Suddenly a figure stood in front of him. "Leave this innocent alone or face me!" he threatened in a rich voice.  
  
Yugi looked up at him. 'Wow, his hair is shaped like mine' he thought. The 4 vampires all laughed. The figure just smirked. His crimson eyes were glowing in the dark. "You made this innocent suffer, and now you'll pay for it!"  
  
The figure's aura surrounded him, increasing it's power. The 4 vampires quivered in fear. "It's Yami!" one of them cried. Yami smirked, then sent them to oblivion with his black aura.  
  
Soon there was no trace of the 4 vampires. Yami knelt down and examined Yugi, who fell asleep, exausted. 'The poor boy, he be so tired of all this chasing around' Yami carried Yugi and teleported to his home.  
  
When Yami got there, he saw a note on the kitchen counter. Yugi, I'm gone on an escavation trip in Egypt. Take care, I'll be back in a week. Grandpa Yami smirked. 'Great. Now I can be alone with this little one' Yami carried Yugi upstairs and opened a random door.  
  
Inside was a room filled with toys, Duel monster posters, and books. 'Truly a room fit for this little one' Yami thought. He layed Yugi on the bed, and left a note in his hand. I'll be back Little One. Until then, stay out of harm's way ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? Like it? I know Yami and Yugi might be a little OCC, but hey I tried. Please review. If you flame me, Yami will come after you. I'll post the second chapter up it I get at least some reviews. ^__^ 


	2. Meetings With Yami

Alternative Price  
  
Author's note: The story is rated PG-13 so it can stay on the site, but the real rating is R. The 1st chapter was short and rushed, so from now on I'll try to get the chapters at least past 1000 words and more time consuming.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! I WAS PSYCHED WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS! I should have done this in chapter 1, but thank you to all who wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh story for inspiration!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it all the time?  
  
'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings with Yami  
  
Yugi woke up, disoriented and exausted. "What happened?" he asked himself. "And who was that guy who saved me from those vampires?" As Yugi pondered about the events of last night, he felt the note in his hand and began to read it.  
  
"I'll be back Little One. Until then, stay out of harm's way" Yugi was shocked. "It must have been that guy who wrote this note!" he exclaimed. "Great! Now I have a stalker!"  
  
Yugi ran down to the kitchen and saw Grandpa's note on the counter. After Yugi read it, he fixed himself some breakfast. Still holding Yami's note, Yugi ate some cereal (a/n I don't really know if they eat cereal in Japan, so I'll say they do) while reading the note over and over again.  
  
"I can't tell my friends about this. Tea will repeat her friendship speeches, Tristan will want to punch somebody, Joey will get worried, and Bakura might try to find out who it is. (a/n I'm using the dubbed names because I'm used to them. If I feel like it, I might switch to Japanese names) I want to figure this out on my own. Until then, nobody will know! Not even Grandpa!" he vowed, standing up and knocking over his cereal.  
  
Unknown to Yugi, Yami was watching his every move and listening to his every word underneath a nearby tree. "The Little One will be mine when the time is right. But for now, I'll just protect him." Yami then disappeared.  
  
At Domino, Yugi was dueling Joey near the windows. (a/n if you watch the show, you know what I mean) "Okay Joey, you may have used Time Wizard to make your Baby Dragon grow into Thousand Dragon, but it still can't beat this!" said Yugi confidently.  
  
"Dark Magician, in attack mode! And I'll equip him with Book of Secret Arts! Making your Thousand Dragon, and your life points history!" Joey dropped his hand and hung his head.  
  
"Aww nuts! I can't beat anybody with the deck I have. Yuge, teach me how to duel sometime!" Joey demanded. (a/n I know the duel was a little crude, but we're trying to focus on Yami and Yugi here!) Yugi just smiled innocently, when the bell rang and class started.  
  
The students rushed over to their desks and waited for their teacher to start today's lesson. The teacher entered the room, walked over to his desk, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Before I begin, there's a new student arriving into our classroom. Come in." he announced. The door slid open and in stood........Yami.  
  
Yugi took a good look at Yami while everyone else whispered around. Yami looked exactly like Yugi. Only Yami was taller, and more dark. He had blond streaks that stood up in his hair while Yugi's flopped down. Yami's eyes..........his eyes were crimson and seemed locked on Yugi. This of course, made Yugi nervous.  
  
"Our new student's name is Yami. Yami, why don't you sit behind Yugi Motou?" (a/n did I spell it right?) Yami promptly walked over and sat in the empty desk behind Yugi. Yugi was practically sweating and his heartbeat was skipping 3 beats.  
  
Yami smirked at Yugi's reaction. 'Poor thing, scared because I simply stared at him.' he thought. While the teacher was continuing on with the day, Yugi started thinking about Yami.  
  
'He looks so much like me. Is he the one who saved me? Is he even human because of his eyes? I really don't care, because he's sexy-Whoa! Wait a minute! Where did that come from?!' As the lesson went on, Yugi felt Yami slip a note into his pocket. When the teacher wasn't looking, Yugi opened the note to read it.  
  
We meet again Little One. Wait for me near the bushes at lunch. There I'll answer your questions about me. P.S. Come alone. I don't like intruders..... -Yami  
  
Yugi was scared stiff when he read the note. Behind him, Yami smirked.  
  
At lunch, Yugi told Joey and the others that he had some business to attend to. When he reached the bushes, Yami was already waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, Yugi Motou. I assume you came here looking for answers about my origins." Yami declared. Yugi nodded, unable to speak. 'Why can't I speak? He's only a cute sexy guy-Whoa! I really need to stop thinking that!' After the thoughts were gone, Yugi got his voice back.  
  
"Who are you? Are you the one who wrote me that note I found this morning? Why do you look like me? Why did you ask me to come alone? Why does your name mean Darkness? Did you save me last night?" As Yugi rambled on and on with millions of questions, Yami just sat there and smirked.  
  
Finally, Yugi stopped rambling and Yami began to speak. "First and foremost, yes I am the one who saved you last night, and left you the note in your hand. I asked you to come alone because I wanted to talk to you alone. I don't know why I look like you, but I know why my name means Darkness. My name means Darkness because I live in it. I love going out at night and do things." 'Things that you can't find out yet, Little One' Yamit thought.  
  
"And last, my name is Yami. Now did I answer all your questions?" Yugi just stood there, eyes wide open while trying to absorb the information. Yami smirked. Finally, Yugi started to speak.  
  
'T-t-thank you for saving me last night." he stuttered. Yami smirked. "No problem at all, Little One." he replied. Yugi then started to walk away.  
  
"I'm going to eat with my friends now. I owe you, so if there's anything you need, tell me and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Yami nodded, and watched Yugi run off. 'Yes Yugi, when the time is right, I'll tell you exactly what I need.'  
  
School was over, and Yugi was tired. 'I hope I don't run into any vampires on my way home' he thoght. 'Yami might not be there to save me' As Yugi walked off, saying good-bye to his friends. Yami came running up to him.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, wait up!" he called. Yugi waited for Yami to catch up. "Hi Yami, walking home the same way?" asked Yugi. Yami smiled.  
  
"Actually, I came to walk you home, so you don't get harmed along the way." Yugi smiled a sunny smile and the two began to walk.  
  
'Wow! I can't believe that not one vampire got even 5 feet of me!' thought Yugi excitedly. Yami smirked. 'That's 'cause I put a barrier shield around you that only lets me close to you' Then Yami turned to Yugi. "Well, Yugi I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi replied. Yami then left. When Yami was out of sight, Yugi felt a note in his jacket and began to read it.  
  
Tomorrow will be a peaceful day. Meet me at the same bushes. I have something to tell you. Come alone. -Yami ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, how was the 2nd chapter? Longer? Better? Tell me in your reviews please! ^_^ If joey was a little OCC, I'm sorry. I'm not very good when it comes to writing Yugi's friends. So, please make a newbie author happy and write some reviews. 


	3. Surprise! Dinner and a Kiss

Alternative Price  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say here. Just that I might do a Seto/Jou fic after this one. I really don't know what OCC means, I just use it because everybody else does.  
  
Special thanks: (squeals) THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! YOU MADE A NEWBIE AUTHOR HAPPY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you always have to repeat yourself on Fanfiction.net?  
  
'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise! Dinner and a Kiss  
  
Yugi stepped into his house, tired and eager for a bath. After setting his homework on the table, he went upstairs and undressed himself. 'I can't believe that Yami saved me' he thought while waiting for the water to get warm. 'I mean, anyone would have just left me there. But no, Yami actually cared and saved me'  
  
Yugi felt the warm water with his hands and put bubble bath in it. Soon the tub was filled with warm, soapy bubbles. (a/n I like bubble baths, don't you?) Yugi stepped into the tub and positioned himself into a sitting position. That was when he felt a pair of eyes on him.  
  
Yugi quickly looked out the bathroom window, and saw nothing. 'Must be my imagination' he thought. He then picked up a novel he put near the edge of the bathtub. "Tuck Everlasting." he read aloud. He began to read.  
  
Unknown to Yugi, Yami was watching Yugi reading in the bathtub. "He's so sexy." Yami purred. "I think I should stop by and say hello." Yami disappeared, smirking.  
  
Time passed. Yugi looked at the clock. "Oh my god! I was so caught up with the bath and novel that's it's 6:30!!" he yelled. Yugi quickly drained the bathtub, dried himself, got dressed, and bolted downstairs.  
  
When he got to the TV room to do his homework, his heart practically stopped beating. Yami was sitting on the couch, smirking at him.  
  
"Hello Yugi." he greeted. Yugi's eyes were wide, and his heart was pounding. "H-h-how did you get in, Y-yami?" he stuttered.(a/n Come on! If you found someone in your house that you didn't invite, you'd freak out too. Even if you know the person.) Yami stood up. "The door was unlocked, and I wanted to see you again." he replied calmly.  
  
Yugi was still scared stiff. 'Yami is in my house right now, just because he wanted to see me again' he thought. 'Not that I mind, he's cool, dark, sexy-Why can't I stop thinking these thoughts when I'm around him?!'  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi? I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." said Yami in a worried voice. Yugi finally snapped out of it and shook his head. "That's okay, my grandpa is on an escavation trip and he'll be gone for a while." he replied.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he offered. 'Would you like to stay forever?' Yami nodded. "Dinner will be great." Yugi smiled, then went to the kitchen.  
  
Yugi cooked spaghetti with tomato sauce, Pillsbury biscuits, and got out some milk (a/n Yum!) When Yugi got to the kitchen, Yami was already there. 'It's a good thing I can still eat human food' Yami thought. 'Or Yugi would know that I'm a vampire for sure'  
  
Yugi sat himself down and both of them started eating. "So Yami, where do you live?" asked Yugi. Yami looked up to face Yugi. "Not far from here. Just a couple of neighborhoods down." he answered. Yugi nodded.  
  
'It's hard to start a conversation with him' he thought. 'I can't say anything much 'cause I'm afraid it'll be 'You're cute, Yami' and I don't want to wreck my friendship with him in one day' So Yugi took to eating.  
  
Yami looked over at Yugi munching away. 'He's scared to talk to me' he thought. "Yugi, are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Yami asked. Yugi immediately stopped eating and looked over at Yami. "I'm sure, I'm just hungry." he answered. Yami smirked. Then the two resumed eating.(a/n if the dinner scene is a little short, that's cause it's not important)  
  
Soon they were finished, and Yugi went to clear the dishes. Yugi put the dishes in the machine, and turned it on. Then he went to the living room where Yami was waiting. "Ummm, I should probably go now." said Yami. Yami stood up, and walked to the door.  
  
He was stopped by Yugi holding his hand back. "Please, don't go. Stay with me." Yugi pleaded. Yami let his fangs show for a moment, then he hid them again and turned to face Yugi.  
  
"Okay, Yugi. I'll stay with you." he agreed in a slightly sinister voice. Yugi smiled. 'Why do I want him to stay so much?' Yugi thought. 'I don't love him or anything. Do I?' Yami just smirked.  
  
Yugi was so much in thought that he didn't notice a thin trail of blood running down his lip from biting it too hard. Yami was very aroused by this.  
  
'His blood smell is intoxicatiing.' Yami thought. 'It smells so good' Yami then seized Yugi into his arms and pulled him into a heated kiss. Yugi, shocked about all this, kissed back.  
  
'Just as everyone says, this little one's blood is the sweetest you can ever taste in all your years' Yami thought. 'Tastes like honey, cinnamon, and so pure'  
  
'Why is he kissing me?' Yugi thought. 'Does he have a crush on me or something?' Yugi and Yami continued to kiss. 'He's good. And his lips are good. This feels so good....'  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. "I have to get that." said Yugi, breaking the kiss. Yami got annoyed. 'Damn the person on the phone!' he thought angrily. Yami then sat on the couch to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Hello?" greeted Yugi. "Hi Tea. Yes, the math homework is Pg. 234, 15-45. It's Writing Inequalities and we have to solve them. Do you need any help with it? No? Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi hung up the phone and went back to the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami quickly muttered. Yugi looked at Yami. "Yami, it's okay. Really." he replied. He then took Yami's hand.  
  
Yugi led Yami to the couch. "Wanna watch late cartoons?" he asked. Yami nodded. Yugi turned on the TV and they began to watch cartoons.  
  
While Yugi was watching cartoons, Yami watched Yugi. 'He's so pure, so forgiving, so innocent' he thought. 'He'll be mine when the time is right'  
  
Soon Yugi fell asleep, and Yami carried him to his bedroom, turning off the TV. Yami looked down on Yugi's sleeping form and smirked. Before completely leaving, he left a rose and a note near Yugi.  
  
Thank you for the time Yugi. Remember our meeting. I'll be watching you -Yami ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta-da! Yugi's first kiss! Did you like it? Write some reviews please! ^_^ Don't worry, there will be more yaoi in the later cahpters. So, please write some reviews to make me happy! ^_^ 


	4. Yami's Secrets

Alternative Price  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to do a songfic chapter soon. Now we'll find out what Yami wants  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR THE FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat myself  
  
'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 "Yami's Secrets"  
  
Yami was walking in the night, crimson eyes glowing. 'The little one's blood is the nectar and ambrosia of the gods. But it's not what I'm after' he thought. Suddenly, he felt another presence near him. Yami pulled out a dagger and threw it in the direction of the presence.  
  
The dagger hit a tree, rattling it. "I see you haven't lost your touch, Yu- Gi-Oh." said a sinister voice. Yami glared. "Seth." he hissed. "I should have known it was you." Seth came out of the shadows.  
  
"Please Yu-Gi-Oh. I go by Seto now. Just like you go by Yami." he teased. Yami narrowed his eyes even more. "What do you want, Seto? Did you come here to torment me again?" he sneered at the CEO brunette. Seto just smirked.  
  
"Rumor has it that you are now devoting yourself to the Little One. That you killed Sakhmet, Khum, Ptum, and Amun. (a/n the 4 vampires in chapter 1) Is this true, Yami?" he asked. Yami turned away from Seto.  
  
"Yes, it's true. The Little One has something I want." he answered in a dark voice. Seto smirked. "Just as I thought. The small boy's made the great Yu-Gi-Oh soft." Yami lunged at Seto with his aura blazing. Yami then grabbed Seto by the shirt.  
  
"Listen and listen well, Seth. I'm still the most powerful vampire in the world and I can kill you with one blast. Tell the other vampires to stay away from me and Yugi or I'll kill all of you." he threatened. Seto held up his hands as a sign of surrender. Yami released him. Then Yami started to walk away.  
  
"Just one more thing, Yu-Gi-Oh. Are you also after the Little One's blood?" Seto questioned. Yami stopped walking. "No I'm not. I'm after something more." he replied in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Then what do you want from him?" Yami turned around and looked at Seto with his fangs showing and his eyes glowing dangerously. "I want him. I want his soul to belong to me and me only. I want the boy himself." he answered. Seto smirked.  
  
"Have you told him that you're a vampire?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head. "I'll tell him when the time is right. Why did you want to know Seth? Are you after the boy as well?" he retorted. Seto chuckled a cruel laugh.  
  
"I'm already stalking someone equal to him. I don't need the boy." he replied. Then Seto disappeared. Yami turned to the spot that Seto was standing. "There is no equal for Yugi." he whispered. Then Yami walked off into the night.  
  
Morning came. Yugi woke up feeling happy and content. Feeling the note and rose in his hands, Yugi opened the note. Thank you for the time Yugi. Remember our meeting. I'll be watching you -Yami. Yugi then put the rose in a vase, gaping at the note.  
  
'Last night is one of my strangest, but one of the best ones. I had my first kiss' he thought. 'Not one of those chaste kisses but a real heated kiss!' Yugi went downstairs dressed to make some buttered bread.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was, once again, watching Yugi's every move. 'Yugi, you will be mine very soon' he vowed. Soon Yugi was running out the door.  
  
"I overslept! I can't believe this, I'm going to be late!!" he yelled. Yami smiled at this scene, then disappeared.  
  
Yugi was glad that he was able to make it in time to quickly finish his homework. 'Last night I was so caught up with Yami that I completely forgot about my homework!' he frantically thought. "Hey Yuge, what's up?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Yugi turned around and saw Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. "Hey Joey! Hi everybody! What's up?" he replied. "Nothing much." said Tristan. "Man the homework was tough! Did anyone manage to get it finished?" he asked. Everyone, even Joey, raised their hands. "Aww man!" Tea then spied Yugi frantically finishing his homework.  
  
"Oh, Yugi! I'm sorry if the call last night kept you from finishing your homework." said Tea. Yugi looked at Tea. "Oh, don't worry, you didn't. I was just checking my problems." he replied. Tea then stopped worrying. The bell rang, and everyone started going to class. (a/n the gang is in the school entrance. No one knows where Yami is.)  
  
When Yugi go to the classroom, Yami was already sitting in his seat waiting for him. "Hello Yugi." he greeted in his usual voice. "Hi Yami!" Yugi replied. 'My heart is already skipping 3 beats. I think I have crush on Yami' Yugi thought.  
  
Yami smirked. 'The Little One's nervous again. I don't blame him. I show up at his house, and kiss him on the lips. That would make anyone nervous' Soon the teacher went in, and the class got into their seats to start the day.  
  
Lunch came, and Yugi once again had to blow off the group. As he was walking to the bushes, he was grabbed by someone big. It was Kento, one of the school bullies that would pick on Yugi from time to time.  
  
"Alright, squirt, give me your lunch money!" Kento demanded. Yugi struggled to get away from him, crying. "I SAID GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH MONEY!!!" yelled Kento.  
  
"Leave him alone, you coward." said a voice. "Who's there?!" yelled Kento. Yugi also turned around. It wasw Yami, smirking like always. "I don't like cowards like you. Now let go of the boy or face me." Yami threatened. Kento smirked. "I'm not going to listen to a porcupine head like you!"  
  
Yami smirked. "I warned you!" Yami then ran quickly, taking Yugi in the process. Yami then turned around and punched Kento in the stomach, knocking him out. "Yami......what did you do?" asked Yugi. "I'll tell you at the bushes Yugi." Yami replied.  
  
At the bushes, Yami set Yugi down on the ground. "Why did you save me again?" asked Yugi. Yami looked at Yugi straight in the eye. "Because I love you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi was shcoked. No one ever told him that, except his grandpa. "You....you love me Yami?" gasped Yugi. "When you kissed me last night, you meant it?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I've loved you since the first day I saved you. You mean everything to me, Yugi. That's why I always want to see you, hold you, kiss you." he whispered. 'I really mean it, Yugi' he thought.  
  
"I love you too, Yami." said Yugi. "I've loved you since the day I saw you." The two boys then embraced. But a look of regret came across Yami's face. "Yugi, there's something I have to tell you." he declared. He pulled Yugi out of the embrace and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"I am a vampire, Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh My Gosh!!!! Yami told Yugi who he really is! How will Yugi respond? Will he still love Yami? For the next chapter to be up, I need some reviews! Make an aouthor happy! ^_^ 


	5. Invitation to my Feelings

Alternative Price  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update!! But it's the author's job to keep her audience hooked, now is it? (snickers) Well, the real story is that my computer kind of got brainwashed, so we had to install EVERYTHING again, and that took a while. I'm glad the Internet account is still here, so I don't have to rewrite chapters 3 and 4 (because I lost the disk that contained them!) So, thank you for being patient with me! ^_^  
  
Author's Special Request: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Before my computer got brainwashed, I only got 3 or 4 reviews for chapter 3 and 1 review for chapter 4. I was a little upset when I saw that because people who review are the motivators for the next chapter. But after I got my internet back, I saw some more reviews for the chapters and I'm very happy. But please, review. It's what keeps the story going.  
  
Special Thanks: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW AND STAND BY THIS STORY!! YOU ROCK!!! (and I never get tired of writing this)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my PS2 and Yu-Gi-Oh Eternal Duelist of the Roses 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 "Invitation to my Feelings"  
  
Yugi felt like he wanted to scream right then and there. 'Yami is a vampire!' he thought. 'That explains why he's so sexy, but he walks in sunlight and eats food!' Yugi looked at Yami with fear and confusion in his wide eyes.  
  
"Yugi, before you run out of here and do something you'll regret, let me explain. The reason I can walk in sunlight is because the superstition is false. Vampires can walk in sunlight, we just choose not to. I am the only vampire that can eat human food, because there's still some human left in me." Yami explained. Yugi still had that look in his eyes. Yami sighed.  
  
"The reason why I didn't tell you is because if I told you right away, you would hate me and never give me the chance to tell you that I love you." he purred, taking Yugi's hands into his own.  
  
"Please don't hate me. I told you already that I love you and I mean it Yugi." he begged. Yugi's eyes now held doubt and confusion. Yami saw this and released Yugi's hands.  
  
"I'll give you time. Just think about me before you do something you'll regret." Yami warned, then he stood up and walked away.  
  
Yugi just sat there, shocked at what happened. 'I can't believe Yami's a vampire' he thought. 'Is he after my blood? Does he really love me?' As Yugi pondered at these questions, the bell rang.  
  
At the classroom, Yugi wasn't really paying attention (a/n Did he ever?) but thinking about Yami. 'He may be a vampire, but I still owe him my life. But does he want my blood?' he thought. Suddenly, Yugi got out some paper and wrote on it. He then passed it to Yami.  
  
'I hope he doesn't hate me. I'm not after his blood, but his soul and love' Yami thought. Suddenly, a folded piece of paper was on Yami's desk. Yami opened it and read it.  
  
I have the answer for you. Since you know the way to my house there's no need for directions. Come to my house at 7:00. I'll tell you there. -Yugi Mutou  
  
Yami smiled at the note. 'I'll come Yugi' he thought. 'I hope the answer you have is a happy one'  
  
School was over, and Yugi was walking home alone. 'I hope no vampires come after me' Yugi hoped. "Hey cutie!" said a sly feminine voice. Yugi turned around and saw a female vampire.  
  
She looked amazingly like the adult version of Tea. Long chestnut brown hair fell to her waist, and aqua blue eyes. But her skin was pale white, and her fangs were showing dangerously. She was wearing a black tube top and a black skirt. She looked at Yugi with hungry eyes.  
  
"I can't see why Yami is so taken with you. A mortal like you doesn't deserve him. Yami needs someone like me to fill his needs." she said in an angry voice. Yugi whimpered.  
  
"You're scared." she declared, smirking. "Let me rid you of that feeling, BY TAKING YOUR LIFE!!!!!!" She lunged at Yugi, ready to strike. Yugi then started to cover his eyes, expecting the worst.  
  
"Leave him alone, Bastet!" ordered a rich voice. 'This voice, it can only be Yami' Yugi thought. Bastet immediately stopped. Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing in front of him.  
  
"Yami! Why do you love this mortal? He may have the sweetest blood, but he'll eventually die. Vampires don't die like mortals do. Come with me, and I'll give you what you need." Bastet begged. Yugi looked at Yami, and Yami shook his head.  
  
"What I want is something no vampire can ever give me. NOW BEGONE!" he yelled. He held out his hand and sent his aura at Bastet. Bastet screamed, then she was no more. Not even ashes remained.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi. "Are you all right?" he asked gently. Yugi whimpered. "W-w-what did you do to her?" he stuttered.  
  
"I sent her back. To where she can't hurt you anymore." he answered. (a/n In other words, he killed her) Yugi slowely nodded his head in understanding. "Well, can you come over to my house at 7:00?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Yugi. Will you be able to walk home by yourself?" asked Yami. "Yeah. It's not that far anyway. Thank you for saving me Yami."  
  
"It's really nothing Yugi. Be careful." said Yami. Yugi nodded and continued walking. 'I'll come Yugi' Yami thought. Then when Yugi was out of sight, Yami disappeared.  
  
Finally arriving home, Yugi set his backpack down and took off his school uniform and changed into his leather ensemble (a/n You know the one he wore when he took Yami out to spend the day with Tea) 'I've decided that I still owe him, and I still love him. I just hope he will come at 7:00' Yugi thought as he headed downstairs to do his homework and eat an early dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was dressing in tight black leather exactly like Yugi's in front of a mirror. After putting on his collar, he heard Seto's voice. "Ah, so you pledged your love to the Little One. What did he say when you told him you were a vampire?" Yami growled.  
  
"The Little One's giving his answer tonight. I plan to take him then. If he accepts me." Yami answered. Seto then appeared from behind the mirror. "He saw you kill Bastet. Mortals don't accept anyone who kill except themselves. " Yami walked away from the mirror.  
  
"That's his chioce. He doesn't know I killed Bastet. I told him I sent her back where she belongs." Seto chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that Traitor. Pretty soon the most powerful vampire will melt in the hands of a mortal." Yami lunged a black aura ball at Seto. Seto dodged it, but was pinned to the ground by Yami.  
  
"Don't test me Seth. I will still be the most powerful vampire anyone has ever laid their eyes on. If you wish to live, then stay out of my way." Yami snarled. He then released Seto. Seto got up, and began to walk away.  
  
"Have fun tonight, Yu-Gi-Oh." he mocked. Then Seto disappeared. Yami looked at the spot where Seto was in disgusy, then dissappeared.  
  
Yugi was done with his homework and dinner and just finished washing the dishes when the clock struck 7:00. "Yami should be here any minute." he declared aloud. Yugi dried his hands and sat on the couch to wait at the door.  
  
No sooner than Yugi just sat down the doorbell rang. Yugi immediately got up and ran to the door. When he opened it he was in for a big surprise.  
  
Yami was wearing clothes that matched Yugi's. Yugi was wide-eyed and practically gaping at Yami. Yami smirked. 'I knew this outfit would work' he thought. "Is something wrong Yugi?" asked Yami aloud.  
  
Yugi snapped out of his gaze and shook his head. "No, come on in!" he said cheerfully. Yami stepped in. "Do you want something to eat or anything?" asked Yugi. Yami shook his head no. Yami sat in a chair and Yugi sat on the couch.  
  
"Yami, you may be a vampire. But I still owe you my life. I still love you, even though you're different. So to repay my debt to you I'll offer you my blood." Yugi declared, taking off his collar.  
  
Yami took a long look at Yugi's neck. 'I don't want his blood, but he does have irresistable blood. I'll just have refuse his offer and get what I really want' he thought.  
  
"Yugi, I don't want your blood." he said. Yugi was shocked. "Then what do you want?" he asked gently. Yami smirked. "Your love and soul Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, How's Yugi going to react to a request like THAT? Remember my special request? Yes? THEN MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! Make me happy after having a bad week. Please?? ^_^ 


	6. A Night to Remember

Alternative Price  
  
Author's note: This is my first lemon, or yaoi scene, so if it sucks, DEAL WITH IT!! I'll get better with practice.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW EVERYTIME A NEW CHAPTER IS UP!!! YOU RULE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack diddly-squat 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: A Night To Remember  
  
Yugi was really shocked at what Yami just said. "You want my love and soul?" he gasped. Yami smirked. "Yes, I want to make you mine forever." he answered. Yugi started sputtering.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean." he admitted. Yami smirked, then stepped closer to Yugi, closing the space between them. He then lifted his hand and caressed Yugi's cheek.  
  
"Then I'll show you what I mean, Yugi." he lustfully whispered. Yami then lifted Yugi's face and kissed him with heated passion. He then licked Yugi's lips, expecting Yugi to be shocked by his behavior.  
  
He was right. Yugi, being surprised, opened his mouth. Allowing Yami the entry he needed to taste Yugi's sweet mouth. 'God, he's so good' Yami thought. Yugi tried very hard to suppress his groan, but it came out.  
  
Yami reluctantly let go. Yugi's eyes were dazed from surprise and pleasure, and his body wanted more. 'That felt good' Yugi thought. Yugi felt himself starting to harden. Yami knew this and smirked.  
  
"So, do you know what I want?" he asked, working his vampire charm. Yugi nodded slowely, unable to speak. Yami then started to walk away. Yugi snapped out of his daze and grabbed Yami's arm.  
  
"No! Please, make me yours Yami." he begged. Yami turned around and faced Yugi with heated eyes.  
  
"Are you sure Yugi? You know I won't do anything you don't want me to do." he said. "I'm sure." he confirmed. Yami nodded. He then took Yugi into his arms and carried him upstairs.  
  
'He's so warm' thought Yugi. 'I thought vampires are usually cold, but I guess I was wrong' Yami was in his own thoughts. 'The fire and passion I'm getting from this boy is making me warm' Yami thought. Soon the two arrived at Yugi's bedroom.  
  
Yami gently laid Yugi on the bed, got on top of him, and immediately started kissing him. Savoring every sweet taste. Yugi returned the kiss. Soon their tongues were were battling each other, to taste the other. Yami then proceeded to take Yugi's shirt off.  
  
Since Yugi's shirt was a pullover, Yami had to pull it over Yugi's arms, still kissing Yugi passionatly. Yami then proceeded down to Yugi's neck. This was where Yugi was afraid. Yami kissed Yugi's neck and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I already told you, hikari." he purred. "I only want your love and soul." Yugi immediately calmed down. Yami smirked, then proceeded down Yugi's chest. Yami licked one of Yugi's nipples, causing Yugi to moan and squirm. Yami smirked.  
  
'So that's his weak spot' he thought evilly. Yami then moved to Yugi's other nipple, and began to suck.  
  
Yugi groaned loudly. 'God, Yami found my weak spot' he thought. Yugi then felt Yami's hands reach down to his pants. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Y-yami..." said Yugi, grabbing Yami's hand. "I-i-i'm not ready." he confessed. Yami froze for a moment, then got up. "Alright hikari." he purred. "When you're ready, tell me." Yugi had fear and worry in his eyes as he looked at his lover.  
  
"Will you still stay with me?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at Yugi. 'I really wanted to take him tonight, but he's innocent, and even though he's still a virgin, I will allow him to keep his innocence. Even if that means I don't take him' he thought.  
  
"Yes Yugi, I will stay with you always. Because you belong to me and I belong to you now. I will never leave your side until you ask me to." he confirmed. Yugi smiled his sunny smile, and hugged Yami.  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" he begged. Yami nodded. "Yes." Soon the two went to bed, holding each other, and slept.  
  
Morning came. The birds were chirping and the sun was rising. Yugi woke up, glad it was Saturday. Yugi then turned to see the other half of the bed empty. Yugi was downhearted. 'He said he'll never leave me' he thought. Suddenly, Yugi saw a red rose and a note. Yugi picked it up to read it.  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, hikari. Meet me at the park at 7:00 sharp. I'll have a gift for you. -Yami  
  
Yugi smiled at the note, then headed downstairs, wondering about what gift Yami will give him later that day.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was preparing his special gift to his lover. Two goldent pyramids hanging upside down in Egyptian leather string. "Did you take the Little One's innocence, Yami?" asked an annoying voice.  
  
"Seth, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" Yami asked. Seto appeared behind Yami. "No, because my love's on his way to visit yours. Anyway, answer my question." Yami smirked.  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't take Yugi's innocence last night." he confirmed. Seto glared. "Then you've grown soft." he retorted. Yami growled.  
  
"Haven't I already told you that humans don't make me soft?!" he snapped. Seto chuckled. "You're so fun to tease." Yami turned around and lunged at Seto, pinning him to a tree.  
  
"If you want to see another day, leave me alone, because the next time I see you, I'll kill you." he hissed. "Fine with me." Yami released Seto. Seto began to walk away.  
  
'Once I give my soul items to Yugi, we'll be bonded for eternity. I may become a spirit after that, but if it means being with Yugi, I'll do it' thought Yami.  
  
Yami then picked up the two pyramids. 'I hope Yugi will accept these Millenium puzzles' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like this chapter? If the lemon scene sucked, I'm sorry. The story is closing up, so I'm going to get started on the Seto/Jou fic. I'll be using Japanese names for that fic. By the way, Y/Y means Yami/Yugi in initials. So please, REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!! I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW FROM CHAPTER 5!!!!! 


	7. With You Forever

Alternative Price  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter in the story. The 8th chapter will be a preview of the sequel of this fic if people ask for it. I'll get started on it after one or two chapters of my Seto/Jou fic come up. So, if you want a sequel to this fic, tell me in your reviews  
  
Special thanks: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT ON THIS FIC!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS I'M SOOO HAPPY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only my OC character Lavenia in this fic. I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: With You Forever  
  
Yugi just couldn't wait until seven that day. He walked to school, happy. 'I hope Yami will be there' he thought. 'I wonder what gift he'll have for me' He blushed at the event last night. 'He made out with me. No one will even come near me. I wonder why he loves me so much'  
  
"Hey Yugi wait up!" shouted a cheery voice. Yugi turned around. It was Tea. (a/n Okay, can someone explain to me why Tea/Anzu is always getting bashed? She's really not that bad to me) "Hey Tea! What's new?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Come on Yugi! Tristan and Joey are at school. They need to talk to you." Yugi had a worried look in his eyes. "Are they okay?" "Just come with me!" Tea ordered. Tea then started running. Yugi ran after her.  
  
Tea and Yugi reached school, and found Joey and Tristan near the door. "Hi Joey!" Yugi greeted. "Hey Yuge." Joey replied halfheartedly.  
  
"What's up, Joey? Tea said you wanted to talk to me." Joey nodded, then turned to Tristan and Tea. "Could you all please leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to Yugi alone." he requested. Everyone departed, saying all kinds of good-byes to Yugi and Joey. Joey turned his attention back to the petite tri-colored boy.  
  
"Yugi, I know you've been spending time with the new kid, Yami. I'm happy that you made a new friend, but I just gotta know Yugi. Is Yami treating you well?" asked Joey, looking at Yugi straight in the eye.  
  
Yugi looked back at Joey. "Yes Joey. I'm sorry if you and the others feel neglected. I didn't mean to stop spending time with you." Yugi answered with sureness in his voice. Joey shook his head.  
  
"It's okay Yuge. The gang and I are happy that you're happy. Just remember that we'll be at your side in friendship no matter what."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Yugi kindly. After a long pause, Joey shook his head. "Just wanted to tell you that." he answered, smiling his smile. Yugi smiled, then walked off.  
  
Class was boring, as usual. Yami was thinking about his love while the teacher was talking. 'I can't wait until tonight' he thought. 'Yugi and I will be together forever'  
  
Suddenly, Yami saw a note flying to his desk. Thinking it was from Yugi, Yami opened it. Instead he was surprised at what the note said.  
  
Meet me at the fountains at lunch. I need to talk to you about Yugi. Don't be late. -Joey Wheeler  
  
Yami stared at the note. Of course he knew who Joey Wheeler is. He often got in trouble with Tristan. 'I wonder what this Joey needs to say about Yugi'  
  
Lunch came, and Yugi was eating with Tristan and Tea. Joey, however, was not eating, but waiting for Yami to show up. "Grr!! The guy's 5 minutes late! He must be scared of me or doesn't know who I am or something!" he said out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the fountains, and I know who you are and I'm not intimidated by you." said a rich voice. Jeoy turned to the voice's direction and saw Yami standing there.  
  
"So, why did you want to talk to me about Yugi, Joey?" asked Yami. Joey stood up and walked over to Yami.  
  
"Look Yami, I know Yugi likes you, and from what I can tell, you two are good friends. When I'm not around him, I need someone to make sure he doesn't get killed or something." Yami just looked at Joey.  
  
"Yami, I know you're a vampire. I know about Yugi's blood rep and I just need you to make a promise." Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"  
  
"I know you'll never harm Yugi, because if you wanted to you would've already done it. So promise me this." Yami got prepared.  
  
"Promise you'll protect Yugi with your life." Joey begged. Yami turned his head and smiled.  
  
"I promise you, Joey. Nothing will harm Yugi while I'm around." he reassured. "But, what will you do if I break this promise?" Joey smirked.  
  
"I'll never trust you again and kill all your kind, including you." Yami nodded. "My word is my bond. I'll keep the promise." Joey gave him the thumbs-up sign, then walked away.  
  
Soon school was out, and Yugi was at home, figuring out what to wear at the park. "Maybe this works." he said. He was wearing the outfit he wore when he battled Duke Devlin at Dungeon Dice Monsters. "I hope Yami will be there."  
  
Yugi ran to the park, making it in record time. There was no one there at the park. But Yugi saw a bright yellow light ahead. He ran to it.  
  
When he got there, he saw Yami with someone he never saw before. She had long chestnut hair that was straight and went to her thighs. She was wearing an Egyptian priestess outfit. Her eyes were golden and kind. Her skin was paler than the moon.  
  
She was holding two upside-down pyramids, one in each hand. Yami was dressed the same as Yugi. He turned to Yugi.  
  
"Hi Yugi. I'm going to offer you a choice. Those two pyramids this angel is holding is my soul item. Each vampire has a soul item, for them to keep their humanity. If you choose to, you and I can bond, and we'll both have my soul item, the Millenium Puzzle, on us. I will become a spirit, Yugi, because since I'm a vampire, I'm presumed dead, but if we bond together, nothing can tear us apart. That is my gift to you."  
  
Yugi just stood there, unable to say anything. 'If I bond with Yami, he'll never leave me, but he won't be alive' he thought.  
  
"Actually, there's a way for Yami to stay alive." the angel cutted in. "Hello Yugi, my name is Lavenia. I'm an angel who bonds vampires and humans together. As I was saying, Yami, there is a way for you to still be alive after the bonding. You have to draw your own blood onto your Millenium Puzzle, and solemnly say *I give up my immortality to have one lifetime with the one I bond with tonight*. After that, you and Yugi will be bonded in life and death. When Yugi dies, you'll die too. Do you want to do that, Yami?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi with caring eyes. "Only if my love wants a lifetime with me." he answered.  
  
Yugi stared at Yami. 'He'll sacrifice his own immortality to be with me. No normal lover will do that. Plus, I want to spend my lifetime with him as well' he thought.  
  
"Yami." said Yugi. "I will love to spend the rest of my days with you."  
  
Yami and Lavenia smiled. "All right, you two! Let's get to work. Yugi, Yami, stand face-to-face with each other." she directed. Yugi and Yami did what she asked.  
  
"Yami, draw your blood and put it on your Millenium Puzzle." Lavenia ordered, handing Yami a crimson dagger. Yami took the dagger, held up his wrist, sliced it, then allowed the blood to drop on the puzzle nestled in Lavenia's left hand. "Don't forget to say the oath." reminded Lavenia. Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
"I give up my immortality to have one lifetime with the one I bond with tonight."  
  
Yugi smiled, nearly going into tears. "All right, last part, seal with a kiss." said Lavenia, giggling. Yami and Yugi didn't hesitate. Yami pulled Yugi into a deep kiss, and Yugi returned it.  
  
Golden light surrounded those two, while Lavenia was chanting. The bright light grew brighter, then faded. Yami and Yugi pulled away from the heated kiss. Both of then were wearing a Millenium Puzzle around their necks.  
  
"Now you two are bonded forever." whispered Lavenia, then she disappeared. Yami looked at Yugi. "Want to go home?" he asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
When they got home, Yugi went straight to his bedroom. "Aren't you tired?" he asked Yami. Yami shook his head. "No, aibou. I'll sleep a little later." he answered. Yugi frowned, then plopped on the bed.  
  
It didn't take long for Yugi to fall asleep. When he did, Yami crept up to his room, and laid a white rose on his bed. "Sleep, my hikari. I'll always be here, even in death." he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was the last chapter? Good? Bad? Does the fic deserve a sequel? You tell me IN YOUR REVIEWS!! If people do ask for a sequel, it will have a yaoi scene in every chapter, so it'll be posted on mediaminer.org so it doesn't get kicked off. So, please review! The Seto/Jou fic will be up after I read your reviews! 


	8. Alternative Life Preview

Author's Note: AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MANY OF MY REVIEWERS HAVE ASKED FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS FIC, AND THE PREVIEW IS HERE!  
  
Alternative Life  
  
Yugi was at school, hot and dazed. A heat wave washed over Domino, making the inhabitants carrying water and hot. Yugi had a spelling test that no one could concentrate on. Yugi was already done with his test and looked behind him for Yami.  
  
Yami wasn't there, and he had been in the bathroom for a quite a while. So he raised his hand. The teacher looked at him. "Yes Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"May I use the restroom?" he asked. The teacher nodded, and Yugi was out the door. His footsteps echoed the empty hall, heading towards the restroom. When he got there, the stalls were empty.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Yami must've snuck out." he declared, leaning in front of the mirror with his head down.  
  
"Now why would I leave you alone, aibou?" asked a familiar voice. Yugi looked up and saw Yami's reflection, looking at his. "Because you have been gone for a long time." Yugi answered.  
  
Yami chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "I was waiting for you to come here aibou. So we could have some fun." Yami started to plant kisses on Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "But not here. Not in public. What if someone comes in here and sees us?" Yami turned Yugi around to face him. Crimson eyes bore into violet orbs.  
  
"Then I'll tell them to get lost." he simply said. Yugi smiled, then hugged Yami. "I'm glad we're bonded now. I don't know how I'll live without you, Yami." Yami embraced Yugi and smiled. "Yes Yugi. It's good to be human again. Especially with you. Our Millenium Puzzles connect us, and that bond will never be broken." (a/n if this sounds corny, I'll fix it. I had to find a way to let you guys remember about the bonding, The Millenium Puzzles, and Yami being human again. So if this sounds corny, I'll fix it, so be nice)  
  
Suddenly, a black light appeared, breaking Yami and Yugi's embrace. Yami glared at the black pillar of light. "Show yourself!" he demanded. The black light disappeared, and there stood a woman.  
  
She had long black hair, straight as sticks. Her skin was pale and ivory, and her eyes were very light green. She wore a black leather skirt, black leather top, and black leather high heels. She looked 16 years old. She smirked at the couple in front of her.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. Yami's eyes were wide with shock. "It can't be.." he whispered. Yugi tugged at Yami's school uniform. "Yami, who's she?" he asked. The girl laughed.  
  
"I'm Katari, Yami's lover. I've come here to bring him back." she declared. Yugi's eyes were wide open. 


End file.
